If You Like Me, Come to My Den 2
"We really didn't feel like making this, but the fans demanded for it to happen." ~Claus This story takes place 2 years after "If you like me, come to my den". The Ultimate Chimera becomes the main character, and the story talks about how he does what he does. I just put "Electric Boogaloo" in the title because it's a minor meme. WARNING: Content is 3 scary 5 me!1!! Julian2 die- *gets killed by spoiler police* WARNING: This story belongs to Master Masked Man. If you edit this, then I will come to your house, eat you, poison your water supply, burn your crops, and force you to do 100 push-ups. "YOU WILL?!" No, but are you just going to go ahead and let me? Chapter 1: A "Birthday Gift"Edit It had all been going so well. The Ultimate Chimera was heading to the frosted foods isle at Wal-Mart. He dug a hole behind the Wal-Mart, and waited right under a fridge with fruit-flavored popsicles and chocolate ice cream. This was one his many strategies. His tricks usually involved of persuading somebody to go to a cerain spot in a store, and then eating them quickly and using his incredibly successful weapon, the Remover Tooth. Whenever he bit somebody with this, time would be changed. It removed somebody from history, and only the Ultimate Chimera would know or remember anything at all about them. It would also teleport the Chimera back home before the effects, and he would still get to eat the person. He heard footsteps. A tall, young girl named Sunshine walked in with a ladybug shirt (the Ultimate Chimera places cameras in the closets of people he baits online, so he knows what clothes his victims have). "It's my birthday, mooooooooooooooooooom! When are we going to Porky's Pizza?!" she moaned. "You said you wanted to go here, sweetie." Her mother said. The Chimera broke apart the fridge and ate poor Sunshine completely. He teleported back into his house, knowing Sunshine would have never exsisted. Chapter 2: There is no Place Like HomeEdit The Ultimate Chimera teleported back onto his large, comfortable couch. He got out his laptop. He looked up "Lolwut29483945", the username of Sunshine. "That Jammer couldn't be found!" popped up on the screen. "Ah, it works every time..." the Ultimate Chimera said to himself. He grabbed his bottle of Falcon Punch (Firey Watermelon flavor), got some popcorn, and refreshed the page so he could go on Aldan, the most popular server. The Ultimate Chimera loved going on Aldan, as it was so easy to troll. Clanners, scammers, item beggars, mate beggars, you name the annoying AJ user stereotype, there's always going to be at least one on Aldan. After 5 minutes, the Ultimate Chimera went to Jamaa Township. "Needs male" an Arctic Wolf typed. "If you like me come to my den!" another Arctic Wolf said. The Ultimate Chimera stared at their usernames. Whenever he found multiple people asking for dates, he chose the eat the one with the more cliche username. "Hmm... XxFirestarClanCatxX2 or Julian2?" he whispered to himself. Snowy Coolwolf (Firestar) had the more terrible name, but Julian2 was popular. "Be your usual self or be the world's biggest troll..." the Chimera thought. If Julian2 was erased from history, people would stop talking about him. AJ would be more bearable, however, the amount of users would have dropped just a little bit, but not many of those people would be mate beggars. The Ultimate Chimera finally decided what to do. Chapter 3: Julian2, the Rares, and the ChimeraEdit Chimera went inside of the den. He changed to his Ultimate Chimera animal. Nobody knows how he got the animal, not even himself. When he joined AJ, he chose a penguin, but it was replaced by himself. He got membership instantly. The most popular theory is that he hacked it. Another theory says that he made a deal with somebody at AJHQ. Either way, he had an incredibly unusual animal. He could change the colors or add clothing, but he never tried to do any of it because it would make him even more odd. "OMG WHAT IS THAT?!" A kangaroo yelped. Tons of Jammers sent letters to Julian2. After 8 minutes of nothing but people wondering why the Ultimate Chimera was the Ultimate Chimera in Animal Jam, Julian2 finally entered. "I'm filming this for YouTube!" he said with excitement. "WHAT IS THAT?!" he screamed. The Ultimate Chimera came closer to him. "Julian... I can give you every rare." This was the Ultimate Chimera's new strategy. Whenever he knew people wouldn't agree to meet him in real life, he told them about a place where you can download rares. "You see, there's a bush right next to your school's door, correct? Look there for a one-of-a-kind rare that you can customize." the Chimera typed. "...Fine, I'll try tomorrow, but I know you're lying." Julian said. The Ultimate Chimera felt like his bones and organs were going to collapse. He felt so excited. The logged off, and dug a hole right under the bush. He slept there until the next day. Chapter 3: A Gruesome Final- Wait, it's Not Over Yet!Edit "There is no rare card here." A voice said, waking up Chimera. He heard footsteps. "It's not going to be in this one, either." The same voice said. A hand lifted the leaves of the bush, and then the Chimera ignored all of his emotions and thoughts. Tons of thoughts were going through his head at this time, including will I regret this?,will AJ be different, ''and the best one that he thought even when he lashed at Julian, ''will Julian taste like chicken?. WARNING: THE REST IS RATED PG FOR PARROT GRAY, PIGMASK GUY, AND PIE GYM. AND PARENTAL GUIDANCE BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD WHICH MAY BE 3 SCARY 5 ME!1!!1! "OH MY GOSH, I JUST GOT A NEW COMMENT ON MY VIDEO!" Julian yelled, but then a loud scream was heard across the school zone. The Ultimate Chimera gulped down Julian, and his Remover Tooth chomped down right through his heart. The famous Julian2. The one who got back his rares from AJHQ. The one who had a YouTube account that was unimpressive but still popular. The one who half of AJ knows about. Dead. Gone. Removed from history. ...But the Ultimate Chimera didn't regret it. Chapter 4: I ran out of title ideasEdit Once time was reversed and changed, the Chimera sat back down on his couch and got on AJ again. He noticed one thing that was different. Something seemed odd... Something seemed strange... Something that was caused by Julian2's loss... It was... The fact that monocles came in different colors. ...Yeah. For the first time ever, the Ultimate Chimera put clothing on the animal that was made in his image. He put on the redesigned monocle and a black top hat. "Hello, ladies." He typed in, attempting to make somebody fall for his plan. "CAN I BE WITH U 5 EVER???" an Arctic Wolf typed. The Ultimate Chimera judged people by their username and animals. If multiple people wanted to date, he would choose the one with the more overused animal. If both people had the same overused animal, he checked to see how cliched their usernames are. He eventually chose the "CAN I BE WITH U 5 EVER" wolf, who had the username WolfStarWolfClanWolvesAreCatsYouIdiot, but let's just call her CatsYouIdiot. After a month, CatsYouIdiot offered the Chimera to join his clan. The Ultimate Chimera accepted the offer, and then he noticed something in his Actions. "Play" had a dark aura surrounding it. "EATS BITES NO NOTHING" the Ultimate Chimera shouted, clicking Play. Then, right then and there, a list popped up. It had a list of all of the Jammers he killed, with Julian2 at the bottom of the list. "We... We never did anything wrong..." a voice said. "..Okay, I'm not going to be like those idiots from creepypastas who think that this is a glitch." Ultimate said. He looked at the screen. "Can I have my rare card now?" a fimiliar voice yelped. Chapter 5: DON'T SCAM, KIDS!Edit He ignored Julian2 and suddenly somebody broke into his room. "MY NAME IS FMAN, AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he said. The Ultimate Chimera ate him. THE EN